A Christmas Sparky
by vikwhis13
Summary: Carlos's mom dies right before Christmas. After her death Carlos has his heart set on a puppy for Christmas and his daddy will make sure he gets one that'll protect him and be his best friend.
1. Mama's dead

**December 5****th****, 2000**

The bitter cold hit little Carlos Garcia's face while he stood between his big brother and daddy in the snow. Snow fell heavily and there was a light breeze, setting the mood for a funeral. He pulled up his coat zipper to keep from getting any colder. Hearing the preacher's words made tears run down his face, the cold made them freeze there.

"Here lies Mrs. Sylvia Garcia. Friend, wife, and mother of two boys. May God bless the two boys, Carlos Garcia and Miguel Garcia Jr., who will grow up without their mother and Roberto Garcia as he raises those boys by himself. Keep them in your prayers while they face such difficult times." The old preacher said. Carlos started to let sobs out and clung to his daddy's leg.

He was only five. He loved his mother very much. Five was too young to lose a parent. Even fourteen was too young to lose a parent. Miguel was taking their mother's death hard. He wasn't sobbing as hard at Carlos but there were tears running down his face. Miguel didn't even bother to wipe them away. He could've cared less about his pride at the moment. His mother was dead. He was close to his mom and loved her very much.

The preacher went on saying nice things about Sylvia and praying along with everyone else. Carlos looked around and saw a lot of his family was crying. His grandpa was comforting his grandma, Carlos was young but he knew that no parent is supposed to outlive their kids. His aunt was crying, and his two uncles were standing next to her, both seemingly emotionless. Everyone's sadness made Carlos want to cry more. He eventually found himself being lifted up by his dad and crying into his shoulder.

Mr. Garcia was arguably the saddest person at the funeral. He felt responsible for his wife's death. One of the risks of being a cop is having criminals go after family. He never, in a million years, expected one of the most deadliest men in the United States to come looking after his wife and kids after he arrested that criminal. She died trying to save Miguel and Carlos from the man. When he came home late that night he found Sylvia on the floor and his little boy screaming at her, through his tears, to wake up and to stop bleeding. He'd never forget Miguel telling him that what he and Carlos saw from behind the couch. And what was worse, the criminal was still out there.

"Mrs. Sylvia Garcia will live on in our hearts. She's with God now. Let us all take a moment of silence." The preacher said. Carlos did his best to cry silently. It was hard to stay silent for the few minutes. During the silence he asked himself why people had funerals if it made everyone so sad.

After the moment of silence Mr. Garcia was asked to say a few words about his wife. Carlos was handed to Miguel for his speech. Carlos gave Miguel a big hug and Miguel dried Carlos's face with his coat sleeve. Carlos did the same for Miguel with his tiny hands. "We'll be okay," Miguel whispered to Carlos, trying his hardest not to sound too depressed. Carlos hugged Miguel one more time then they listened to their dad.

Mr. Garcia's voice was surprisingly steady throughout the whole speech. It was a sad speech but he didn't break down. Carlos admired his daddy for that. After Mr. Garcia's speech the preacher said a few more prayers followed by a hymn, and then finally the casket Mrs. Garcia's body was in was lowered into the ground.

After the funeral, a reception was held. Friends and Family came up to the Garcias to tell them how sorry they were. Carlos wouldn't leave his dad's side. He was looking for one familiar face that always brightened up his day even when he was so sad.

"Carlos!" he finally heard. He looked around quickly and saw Kendall running towards him. Carlos spread open his arms and was embraced in a hug.

"Hey, Miguel," Mr. Knight greeted Mr. Garcia as him and his wife followed Kendall to the Garcias "How are you doing?"

"Dave, Jennifer, thanks for coming. I'll be fine. I'm worried about my boys though." Mr. Garcia said.

"The poor boys," Mrs. Knight said sympathetically "Growing up without their mother will be so hard for them. The poor, sweet, boys." The three adults looked over at Kendall and Carlos hugging.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Carlitos." Kendall said when he let go.

"I miss Mommy," Carlos said, tears starting to fall down his face again.

Kendall gave Carlos another hug. "My mom says that she's in a better place," Carlos sniffled sadly and tightened the hug "It'll be okay, you'll always have me and James. We'll be here for you forever and ever." Carlos clung onto Kendall and cried until the reception was over.

Mr. Garcia picked up Carlos and took him to their car. The ride home was quiet and somber. Carlos looked out the window watching the scenery go by mindlessly. Then something caught his attention. A small dog playing with a boy that looked about his age. It looked like he was having fun, judging from the big smile on the boy's face. For the first time in a while Carlos gave a tiny smile. He'd always liked dogs.

The Garcias arrived home early in the evening. Miguel walked with Carlos to their living room. On their coffee table were two Christmas countdown calendars. "Carlitos," Miguel called softly "You haven't marked off your countdown to Christmas yet. Do it now so you don't forget."

Carlos looked at Miguel and wiped his face with his sweater sleeve. "Oh yeah," he said with another tiny smile. He went over to the coffee table where Miguel was kneeling.

"See, today is the fifth of December. Pull open the tab to see what's behind it, buddy." Miguel encouraged Carlos. Carlos opened up his tab and found a little piece of candy wrapped in foil.

"It's a Santa chocolate," Carlos said hpaily.

"Yeah, it is, what are you going to ask Santa for this year? You better decided quickly because Christmas is only twenty days away." Miguel asked.

Carlos unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth while he thought it over. "Well…" he said, pondering all the possibilities. He really wanted a fire truck to play with, or a new box of crayons, considering he broke half the others in his old box. A swing set or sand box to play on in the back yard would've been awesome too though. But having a pair of light up sneakers could make him the most liked boy in all of kindergarten. He kept thinking and thinking until he came up with what he thought was the greatest idea ever.

"I wanna puppy for Christmas! One that'll play with me! Mama always said doggies like to play with cute, smart boys like me. And she told me she always wanted one, and I want one too. I think Santa will give me a puppy."

"Wow, a puppy. I don't know, Carlos, Santa might not have much magic left after all the gifts he gave you last year." Miguel said playfully. Carlos didn't appear to take it as a joke though. Carlos took what Miguel said to heart and he noticed. "But, Santa might just have enough magic for you because of how good you've been this year. But if you really want that puppy you have to write your letter soon."

"Can you please help me, Miguel? I don't spell very good." Carlos said politely.

"Sure, buddy, let's go get started

"Hurray!" Carlos cried. Miguel smiled and he and Carlos went into their room to get started on a letter to Santa.

Over by the stairs Mr. Garcia was standing. He heard everything his sons had said. A dog would be expensive. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get one, but he vowed that he'd try, just for his little boy.

* * *

><p>The next day Mr. Garcia returned to work for the first time since his wife died. He went straight to the break room for his morning coffee and daily assignment. In the break room he saw Officer Knight teasing a small German Shepard puppy with a donut.<p>

"Is that your dog, Dave?" Officer Garcia asked.

"Who, this little guy? No, he's one of the new police dogs we're training." Officer Knight said.

"Oh, how many are there?" Officer Garcia asked curiously as he picked up a sprinkle covered donut.

"Five right now, we're expecting a few more before Christmas," Officer Knight said.

Officer Garcia thought for a minute. "Do you think I could give Carlos one of those puppies for Christmas? He's really sad about Sylvia dying, and he has his heart set on a puppy for Christmas this year. I think a dog that's been trained to defend would be better than any old dog from the pet store."

"I don't know, Mike, but taking the circumstances into thought, I think it'll be okay." Officer Knight told him.

"That's great," Officer Garcia said with a smile "Muchas gracias, David, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, you can give Carlos this little guy," Officer Knight said holing up the puppy in his hands "He's the best trained. After only two weeks he can sniff out drugs, alcohol, weapons, and he seems to have a gift for sensing danger. Kendall and James got to play with him the other day and he's apparently the best with kids too."

"What's the little guy's name?" Officer Garcia asked.

"We haven't named any puppies, to be honest with you. The chief said train them first, then name them." Officer Knight said.

"Well then, I guess I'll let Carlos name him. He's going to love this dog." Officer Garcia said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I came up with this magnificent story when I was listening to Christmas music the other day! OMG I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH! It's just a small Christmas fic. I don't wanna get started on a whole new big story because I'm in the middle of "Return of an Enemy" and I'm working on "Puzzle" too. This idea just came to me and couldn't be contained. Happy holidays everyone!**


	2. A Puppy For Christmas

**Just to start off, I know James in reality is Jewish, but I guess on the show he's Christian/Catholic, considering he was celebrating Christmas, so I'm gonna go ahead and have him be Catholic in my story. **

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2000<strong>

Carlos was antsy during the Christmas Eve mass that he went to with his dad and brother. For weeks he's been hyped up and excited about getting a puppy on Christmas morning. And now Christmas was only a few hours away! He was an excited little ball of energy.

"Papi, Daddy, is church almost over yet?" Carlos asked as he tugged on his daddy's sleeve.

"Shhh, yes, Carlos, it's almost over. Just be patient, Son."

"Okay, Daddy," Carlos whispered. Carlos sat for a long while. He fidgeted a lot and crawled around on the pew. He also took a few of his crayons and colored in the church kids' activity. The church activities, people at the front doors gave him, always kept him entertained for at least ten minutes. It would've kept him busy longer if he wouldn't skip the puzzles. He only colored in the pictures and on the back it usually said to draw a picture.

"Miguel," Carlos whispered "What does this say?" he asked when he finally got around to the back.

"Draw something you really want for Christmas," Miguel read. Carlos smiled and picked up a green crayon. He took his time on his picture. Carlos wanted it to be perfect. He worked so hard on it he almost didn't hear when the preacher called all the little kids to sit in the front with him for the usual Christmas story.

"Can I go up?" Carlos asked his dad.

"Yes, go up quickly before all the spots are taken," Mr. Garcia said.

Carlos did so and went up to the front where all the little kids in his Sunday school class and other classes. He looked all over the sea of kids sitting on the floor and tried to find James. Carlos knew James went to the same church and was hoping to see him. Finally he found him at the very front. Carefully he made his way up front and sat down next to James.

"Hi, James," Carlos said with a smile.

"Hi!" James said happily.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas to you too. Are you going to stay in your pjs all day tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll die if I don't, or something. Will you stay in your jammies tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"Yup," James said "My mommy bought me blue, shiny, pjs and a robe and fuzzy slippers and I'm going to st-"

"Shhh," Carlos shushed suddenly "The priest is about to tell us a story,"

"Yay," James whispered and turned his attention to the priest.

As soon as every little kid in the church was gathered around the priest, he began the Christmas story he told every single Christmas Eve. He told the story of how Jesus was born. The priest told the story from the beginning and asked a few questions to the kids as he went on. Carlos smiled big when the priest started to tell about the three wise men giving presents to Baby Jesus, even though he could never remember what they gave Jesus.

"Who knows what gifts the wise men gave to Jesus?" the priest asked all the children. Hands went up in their air, including Carlos's hand. The priest looked around and saw that Carlos was the most enthusiastic of all the kids and pointed to him.

"Did Baby Jesus get a dog?" Carlos asked the priest. The priest couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the cute answer.

"No, but that's a good guess. The three wise men gave Jesus gold, frankincense, and myrrh." The priest said and continued on with the story. After the priest finished telling the wonderful Christmas story, all the kids returned to their parents, and James and Carlos said their good-byes. Carlos climbed on top of the pew, between Miguel and his dad, and continued to color his picture.

Finally the service ended and Carlos picked up all his crayons and activity booklet. "Papi, want to see what I drew?" the little boy asked his dad while they made their way to the exit.

"Sure, what did you draw, Carlitos?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Carlos held up the picture. "It asked what I want for Christmas, so I drew a puppy, and then Mama because she likes puppies," Carlos said.

As they walked out the door and stepped into the bitter cold, Mr. Garcia gently grabbed the activity booklet and tried to make out Sylvia and a dog through the colorful scribbles. Even though he didn't see it, he smiled anyway. "That looks really good, Carlos. You did a good job." He praised.

"Thank you, Daddy," Carlos said and grabbed his hand and his brother's hand before they crossed the street to their car. "I hope I get a puppy tomorrow," Carlos said to his dad.

"You'll have to wait and see," Mr. Garcia said.

* * *

><p>That night, at around midnight, Mr. Garcia grabbed his coat from the coat rack by the door, and buttoned it up while he talked to his oldest son. "Just make sure Carlos stays asleep, Miguel, I have to go to the station really quickly to get his present. If he wakes up, keep him your your boys' room. I won't be gone long, while I'm gone put the package under my bed under the tree for Carlos. It's the one with golden wrapping paper and says it's from Santa."<p>

"Okay, I'll do that… wait-" Miguel said suddenly "does this count as babysitting?" he asked.

"Not on Christmas, Junior," Mr. Garcia said then shut the door.

Mr. Garcia left through the garage and got into his car. He drove down to the police station as fast as he could, while minding the ice and speed limit. It was dark, and starting to snow too, but he had to get there quickly. Mr. Knight was waiting for Mr. Garcia at the station with the dog. Mr. Garcia went in quickly and met Mr. Knight in the break room.

"Hey Mike," Mr. Knight greeted.

"Evening, Dave," Mr. Garcia said, even though it wasn't exactly evening. Mr. Garcia looked around the room for the little German Shepard puppy and saw him sleeping under the table with little Kendall

"I see Kendall is pretty attached to that dog, maybe I should get Carlos one of the other dogs,"

"Nah," Mr. Knight said. He carefully slipped the sleeping dog out from under Kendall's arm and handed it Mr. Garcia. "Kendall can't tell the difference from any of the dogs. He won't mind this one going to someone else, especially Carlos. For the past two weeks, all he's been talking about his Carlos being happy on Christmas morning. This dog will to the trick, just fine."

"You bet it will. Carlos will love this. Thanks, again, for all this. It means a lot to all of us." Mr. Garcia said then headed out of the station to quickly get the puppy home.

* * *

><p>Carlos got out of bed barely after 7:00 am on Christmas morning. The morning felt bittersweet. He loved Christmas so much, but it felt strange waking up on Christmas morning knowing that his mom wouldn't be in bed next to his dad when he jumped on the bed. There wouldn't be a mom to stuff him in the first sweater vest sent from his grandparents that he unwrapped and then call it adorable" or a mom to play with his new toys with him. Carlos got himself out of bed anyway and ran across his room to wake up Miguel.<p>

Carlos climbed on top of Miguel's bed and started to jump up and down. "Wake! Up! Wake! Up! It's Christmas, Miguel, wake up already!" he shouted then jumped down. He put his little hands on Miguel's big biceps and shook him "Waaaaaaake Uuuuuuuup!" he shouted.

"Okay! Okay, Carlos, I'm awake!" Miguel laughed. He tossed his covers over to the side then he and Carlos ran across the hall into their dad's room.

"Papi! Papi! Daddy! It's Christmas morning! Wake up so we can open presents!" Carlos shouted and burst through the door.

"Yeah Dad, don't keep the kid waiting," Miguel laughed. Miguel watched from the door frame as Carlos crawled on top of the bed and sat on his dad's legs.

"Papi, come on! Let's open presents! If you never get up, then you'll never see the gift I gave you!" Carlos said happily.

"You have to get off my legs first, mijo," Mr. Garcia said. Carlos got off the bed and let his dad get out of bed. Mr. Garcia watched as his sons ran off into the living room while he grabbed his video camera from the top of the chest of drawers in his room.

"Come on!" Carlos screamed and ran for the presents under the tree.

"Junior," Mr. Garcia called to Miguel. He handed Miguel the video camera "Record Carlos opening presents until I come back with Carlos's present."

"Okay Dad," Miguel said and pressed record as Carlos started to pick up the big present wrapped in gold wrapping paper.

"What does this say?" Carlos asked Miguel and held up the card.

"It says to: Little Carlos Garcia, From: Santa Clause. You gotta learn how to read kid." Miguel laughed.

"I can read this," Carlos lied "I was just_ testing_ you," Miguel laughed as Carlos tore into the shiny gold wrapping. Once it was fully unwrapped, it turned out to be a big red fire truck. "Santa gave me a fire truck!" Carlos screamed happily and held it above his head. "Look at it! Will you play with it with me Miguel?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Sure, buddy," Miguel said. Carlos giggled gleefully and put down the fire truck. He picked up another present with snowmen scattered all over it. He looked the tag and only recognized his name and his grandma's name. "This one is from Grandma," Carlos said and unwrapped it slowly. He was cautious of it being more clothes. Sure enough it was.

"Aww…" Miguel sighed for Carlos "More clothes?"

"Yeah," Carlos pouted.

"Hey, give me my present from Grandma," Miguel said and pointed to the present. Carlos picked it up, gave the package to Miguel, and grabbed the video Camera. Miguel unwrapped it and sighed too. "Dios mío, Grandma should give us money next year," he said then took back the video camera.

"I hope I have more toys," Carlos said and picked another box. Right Before he even started to unwrap it his dad came into the living room… partly.

"Carlos, want to see you're present?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yeah! Where is it?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Are you filming, Junior?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yeah, Dad," Miguel said. Mr. Garcia walked slowly into the room holding the little German Shepard puppy's collar.

Carlos's eyes widened big and he screamed happily. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S A PUPPY!" he screamed "YOU GOT ME A PUPPY! OH MY GOSH!" Mr. Garcia let go of the collar and the dog ran towards Carlos, yipping happily. It jumped on top of Carlos and started to lick his face while the little boy giggled uncontrollably.

"Did you get all that, Junior?" Mr. Garcia asked Miguel.

"Yeah, I got it all," Miguel said with a big smile. Mr. Garcia took the camera and filmed his sons playing with the puppy.

"OH MY GOSH, PAPI! HE'S SO AWESOME!" Carlos screamed as the puppy licked his face.

"What are you going to name it, Carlos?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Carlos thought while the dog continued to lick him. "Ummm… I wanna name him Sparky!" he said happily.

"Sparky it is then," Mr. Garcia said with a smile.

"He's gonna be my Christmas puppy! I love him sooooo much! Thank you Daddy!" Carlos giggled. Carlos broke away from his new dog for one second. He ran to his dad and wrapped his arms around Mr. Garcia's waist. "Thank you, Daddy, I love my new doggy," the little boy said sweetly then went back to playing with Sparky.

Mr. Garcia felt like that was the best Christmas moment he'd ever seen. His little boy was beaming more than he ever had after Sylvia's death. He knew the dog would be a good addition to their family. Sure he'd be expensive, but he was a police dog, and with the criminal that killed Sylvia still out there, he wouldn't want any other dog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wait ^_^ It doesn't stop here. It's till beginning even. My goal is to finish this story by Christmas, if not by New Year's, but we all know how terrible I am at setting goals *cough* *cough* "Puzzle" ;)**


	3. Grandmother

**I love all the reviews I'm getting ^_^ OMG they're making me so happy. I hope the story is making everyone super happy too! **

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2001<strong>

The past year had been a tough one for the Garcia family, especially for Mr. Garcia. Raising two boys on his own wasn't as easy as he hoped. There was one less pay check coming in each month, he had to take time off from work to take Miguel and Carlos to doctor appointments, he had to take Miguel to soccer practices and Carlos was starting to play hockey too, it was a little overwhelming for one police man.

He talked about dating again, but that always started a fight between him and Miguel. Eventually the two fought about almost every little thing. They didn't fight much before, but now it happened and a regular basis. Mr. Garcia would yell at Miguel when he didn't finish school work, or when he stayed out past his curfew. Miguel was starting to date and when he brought home girls without permission Miguel would get into a heap of trouble after the girl left.

Carlos watched as his family changed over the year. He felt sad knowing they were a broken family. In the fall, his grandparents came to live in Minnesota to assist his dad in raising him and Miguel. They moved in down the street from the Garcias, and honestly, Carlos didn't like it one bit. Carlos loved his granddad, but his Grandmother was a completely different story. She nagged him a lot, forced him to speak more Spanish, and pulled at his hair if he did something she didn't like. He wished she'd go back to Venezuela.

The one thing that kept him from being sad all year long was Sparky. Sparky was always by his side when he was sad, mad, discouraged, or any other unpleasant feeling. He loved Sparky with all his tiny 6-year-old heart. In his eyes, Sparky was like a "Super dog". Not only did he make him feel better, but Sparky could also do almost every trick he could think of, Sparky was a police dog after all.

Around Christmas time Carlos expected everyone's mood to lighten up a little, especially his grandma's, sadly they didn't. On Christmas Eve night, the family was getting dressed up in their church clothes and getting ready to go to church.

Carlos dug around in his chest of drawers looking for his dress shirt. He got yelled at by his grandma for walking around in the house with only sweat pants and a Minnesota Wild shirt on. She thought Carlos was going to wear that to church.

"Sparky!" Carlos shouted through the house. In seconds the fuzzy puppy came frisking into the room "Have you seen my fancy white shirt?" Carlos asked the dog. Sparky cocked his head a little. "The one with the buttons going down it,"

Sparky barked twice and walked across the room. He scratched on the closet door showing that it was in there. Carlos could've sworn it was in his dresser, but he walked to his closet anyway and did find it in there.

"Thanks, Sparky," Carlos said and petted the dog's fuzzy little head. He reached up and yanked the shirt from its hanger and replaced his t-shirt with it. Carlos finished getting dressed then examined himself in the full length mirror on the door. He had on his dress pants, dress shoes, white button up shirt, and jacket.

"How do I look, Sparky?" Carlos asked. Sparky barked a couple times. "As James always says, I look good," Carlos said with a smile.

He and Sparky walked into the living room. Mr. Garcia was in the living room giving Miguel a lecture about something. Whatever it was, Miguel seemed like he could care less. Carlos hated the look each of them had on their faces. It always started trouble when they looked at each other like that.

"Can we go to church now?" Carlos interrupted their conversation. Mr. Garcia turned his head and looked at Carlos.

"What was that, Chico?" he asked.

"Can we go to church now? I want to sit at the front with James this year, and we have to get there early. Where's Granddaddy and…. Grandma?"

Mr. Garcia checked his wrist watch and saw it was about time to leave. "Your grandma dragged your granddad out the door and said she'd meet us at the church. She said you were taking too long. We better get moving." Mr. Garcia started to walk quickly out the front door. Carlos stayed behind and watched as Miguel stood up slowly from the couch.

"Was Papi yelling at you?" Carlos asked innocently.

"Yeah, kinda," Miguel said quietly.

"Was it about that pretty girl you bring home a lot?"

"Was he telling you to stop kissing her so much? Because you're gonna get cooties if you keep doing that, you're going to get super sick then die. Daddy's probably telling you not to kiss Sammy because you might get sick and die."

"Something like that…" Miguel couldn't help but laugh at the cute statement. "Well, what about you? You probably kiss Sparky about a hundred times a day." Miguel said.

"Yeah, but not on the lips. Plus, Sparky is a dog. Doggies don't have cooties. He also doesn't keep me up at eight thirty at night!" Carlos said "Some of us have to go to first grade in the morning and have to go to sleep at _eight on the dot._ I can't go to sleep at _eight on the dot_ if you're kissing her in the living room." Carlos lectured.

"Yeah, well…. We better catch up with Dad before he leaves." Miguel said.

"Oh, okay!" Carlos said happily. He turned towards Sparky and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the head. "Bye, Sparky. I'll see you when I get back." Then the two brothers ran out to the garage to get in the car.

* * *

><p>When they got to church the family met at the front of the church. The sun was starting to set in the sky which meant mass was going to start soon.<p>

"You're late," Carlos's grandma said to them.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Garcia said.

Carlos's grandma scanned over Carlos. "Is that dog hair on your suit?" she asked angrily.

"Y-yes…" Carlos murmured "I hugged Sparky before we left."

"Take it easy on him, Mom," Mr. Garcia said "Let's just get in there before all the seats are gone.

The family headed into the church and looked around for a spot. Carlos kept a hawk's eye out for James. He scanned the large room and found Mr. and Mrs. Diamond but no James. Carlos quickly grabbed his daddy's hand and dragged him to them, the rest of the family follow.

"Hi!" Carlos said to James's parents then realized James was spread out across the pew as far as he could go.

"Hi, Carlos," James said with a smile "I saved you and your family seats." James started to sit up so Carlos's family could sit. Finally the mass started and both James and Carlos started to color in their church activities.

After Carlos finished his church activity he was getting squirmy. His grandmother yanked at his little hair strands and told him to sit still. Carlos sat still the best he could and rubbed his head. His grandma pulled too hard on his head.

"Is your head okay?" James leaned over and asked Carlos.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," Carlos whispered. Both boys looked up when they heard the priest call up the little kids for the Christmas story. "Come on, let's go, James," Carlos said and grabbed the sleeve of James's sweater. He dragged him into the isle but was stopped by his grandma.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"The priest is going to tell us a Christmas story," James said

"Yeah, I'm going to sit with the other kids and listen to the story," Carlos told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to sit with all the kids in the Sunday school class and listen to the Christmas story,"

"What?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Yo me voy a sentar con los hijos y escuchan la historia,"

"Eso está mejor," his grandma said. She let go of Carlos and let him and James go to the front of the church.

"Gee, your grandma is mean. She won't even let you sit up with me if you don't say something in Spanish." James said as they sat down. They sat somewhere in the middle. It wasn't like their usual spot right in front of the priest. They would've gotten their favorite spot if Carlos's grandmother didn't stop them. Carlos was a little mad at her but let it roll off his shoulders…again.

* * *

><p>The morning Carlos woke up and ran out of bed. He dashed to Miguel's side of the room to wake him up. He towered over Miguel's sleeping body and watched as he slept. He leaned closer and closer to Miguel's face. He let his face hover above Miguel's face for a few seconds until he decided he couldn't wait any longer.<p>

"WAKE UP!"

Miguel's eyes shot open and he fell out of his bed "WOAH! WHAT THE-" he was careful not to curse in front of Carlos. "What the heck, kid?" Miguel asked and rubbed his head.

Carlos leaned down and grabbed Miguel's hand. "IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNIGN! TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS WITH DADDY!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Miguel said and got himself up off the floor. The two boys ran out of their room and went to go to their dad's room.

They ran down the hall but, before they even reached their room, they saw their granddad sitting on the couch. They both looked at each other and walked into the living room. They weren't expecting their grandparents until later in the afternoon.

"Granddad, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Miguel asked.

"You're dad had to go to the police station early this morning. He said he'd be back soon. You boys can get started on opening your presents if you'd like." Their granddaddy said.

"YAY!" Carlos screamed and kneeled down on the floor. He quickly grabbed his present for Santa and ripped it open. He giggled at the new _color _Game Boy he got. "Lookie at this! Everyone is gonna be jealous of me now!"

"They sure are," Miguel encouraged.

Carlos looked around the tree for another present to open. He grabbed a box wrapped with gold wrapping paper. "This one is for you, Miguel, from Grandma and Grandpa." Carlos said after checking the tag.

Miguel took the present and took a look at it. He had a feeling that it would be clothes again. Carlos picked up his present from their grandparents. "We can open them together so it won't be as painful," Carlos suggested.

"Thanks kid," Miguel smiled. Both of them placed a hand slowly on top of the present and tore apart the paper. Of course, they got clothes. Miguel and Carlos tossed the presents aside and shrugged.

"Hey," an old, screechy voice exclaimed. Carlos and Miguel looked up and saw their grandma march out of the kitchen and went straight towards Carlos.

"Why didn't you like my present?" she asked angrily.

Miguel and Carlos looked over at their grandpa on the couch, hoping he'd stop their grandma before she started shouting at them, sadly he fell asleep.

"I-I-" Carlos mumbled.

"I spent a lot of money on those clothes! I expect you to appreciate what I give you on Christmas! Now what do you say?"

"Thank you," Carlos whispered.

"You don't mean that! You're not thankful for your clothes. You know there are a lot of little orphans who would like what you have…" Carlos's grandma went on and on about how much other people would love her present, making Carlos feel worse and worse. Soon his lip was quivering and he was trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Before he knew it he was crying loudly like a 6-year-old does. Carlos quickly ran to his room and cried there by himself.

He cried there for a while. Miguel asked to come go about a half a dozen times but Carlos told him to go away. Carlos didn't want to see anyone, at least he didn't think he did until there was a scratch at the door. He knew it was Sparky and opened the door.

"Sparky," Carlos sobbed. He closed the door behind Sparky and they both sat down on the floor.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Sparky and cried into his soft fur. "Why does Grandma hate me so much?" he asked. Sparky responded with a couple of barks. "I wish she'd be nicer." Sparky barked and pulled away. He scratched on the door, signaling Carlos to let him out. Carlos wiped his face and let him out.

"Where are you going Sparky?" Carlos asked. Sparky came back seconds later with one of the ugly shirts he got in his mouth.

Sparky laid the shirt down on the floor and barked. Carlos just looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Sparky stood on top of the Shirt and started to claw at it. He clawed at it until it was in shreds. Carlos couldn't help but laugh. "Silly doggy,"

Carlos sat down by Sparky and gave him a big hug. "I love you boy. You're the best present I ever got." Carlos said. They both laid down on the floor and stayed in a comfortable position until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like this was rushed. I'm trying to get these updated every other day at least. I've had to study for finals/mid-terms all week. All I have to do is do my debate and drama final today then at 11:45 I am officially on Winter break and my attention will be on this story... and BTR ;)**


	4. The Christmas Pageant

**I love this idea so much ^_^ at first I was going to skip this Christmas, cuz I couldn't think of anything, but when I was watching That 70's Show they I got this idea. Also while I was watching That 70's show I saw a commercial for "Elevate". I was extremely happy and I'm not afraid to say I fell off the couch with excitement ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>December 22, 2002<strong>

Carlos paced back and forth in his room. He was nervous. He was anxious. He couldn't think straight. He was dressed in a little green elf costume. James had talked Kendall and Carlos into being in the school Christmas pageant. Sure he only had one line, but he couldn't help but worry about screwing up his line.

He, James, and Kendall were going to be playing a few of Santa's elves. He'd never been on stage in front of people before. He didn't like the idea of people staring at him. And what was worse, there was no one there to make him feel better. Normally Sparky was the best at calming him down, but now he was at work with Mr. Garcia and probably wouldn't be back til later in the night.

Miguel poked his head into the bedroom. "Come on, buddy, time to get moving," he said.

Carlos turned around and looked up at Miguel. "I'm scared, Miguel. I've never been on a stage with so many people before. What if I don't do something right?"

"It's only one little line," Miguel said.

"Yeah, but what if I say it all wrong! If I say it wrong I could accidently insult one of Santa's _real_ elves and get put on the naughty list at the last minute! And if that happens what will happen if Santa gets so mad at me that he puts me on the naughty list _forever_! I'll never get a present from Santa Clause ever again!"

"Calm down, chico, James and Kendall will be right next to you. And Sammy and I'll be sitting right in front."

Carlos wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew…" he said.

"Come on, don't say that about Sammy. What's she ever done to you?" Miguel asked.

"She calls me 'cute' every time she sees me and kisses you too much. Just because cooties don't exist, apparently, doesn't mean that you can't get sick. I learned in school that mouths have germs and germs are what make people get sick." Carlos said.

"Well, aren't you a little listillo," Miguel smiled. Carlos smiled back and grabbed his shirt. He started to drag Miguel down the hallway and out the front door, his little green shoes jingling with every step he took.

They stepped outside to Miguel's new car. Miguel noticed Carlos open the door on the passenger's side after he unlocked it. "Woah, woah, what do you think you're doing?" he asked Carlos.

"I wanna sit up front," Carlos said bluntly "Like you do."

"You can't, though. Dad says it's against the law to sit up front at your height. You're not even four feet yet, kid. That seat is for Sammy anyway. You have to sit in your car seat in the back." Miguel said. Carlos groaned dramatically and shut the door. He got into his car seat at Miguel started his car and they started on their way.

Before they went to the Elementary school, Miguel picked up his girlfriend. Miguel figured Carlos could use all the encouragement he could get. He was freaking out about the pageant for the whole week. Sammy may not have been Carlos's favorite person in the world, but he was hoping she'd at least be on his good side if she made him feel less nervous about going on stage.

When they arrived at Sammy's house Miguel got out of the car and got her at the front door. Carlos watched him through the window. He saw them kiss and quickly rolled down the window.

"Remember _germs_, Miguel!" he shouted. That got Miguel's and Sammy's attention and Sammy squealed. She ran to the car and got into the passenger's seat.

"Oh my God! Look at how cute you are!" Sammy squealed. "Are you one of Santa's little helpers? Are you going to make toys tonight?" she asked as if talking to a little baby.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at her. Sammy thought it was absolutely adorable and giggled. Carlos rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't think of anything more annoying in the world than Sammy calling his "cute" or treating him like he was a toddler.

The whole ride to the school was nothing but tedious for Carlos. He covered his ears at all Miguel's and Sammy's "mushy love talk" and kicked Sammy's hands away when she tried to play with the bells that the tips of his shoes. It wasn't calming his nerves at all.

When they arrived at the school Carlos thought that he was going to die. His little hands were so shaky Miguel had to help in out of his car seat. "Come on, you're late Carlos," Miguel said. The three of them walked into the small school building and Miguel walked Carlos backstage while Sammy went to save seats.

"I'm scared Miguel," Carlos whimpered. He looked around and saw all the other kids dressed up in their costumes. Some of them were singing songs, and some others were reading their scripts that the last minute. All of them seemed so prepared, with every single line learned and song lyric memorized, and he could just feel his one line slipping away from his mind.

"Well, here come James and Kendall." Miguel said pointing to the two boys. "Maybe they can help you. I can't stay back here with you right now, but I promise I'll be sitting in the very front."

"Okay, Miguel, bye." Carlos gave Miguel a hug then watched him leave.

Kendall and James came his way. They were both dressed as elves, like Carlos. Both of them had big smiles on their faces because they were ready for the adrenaline of being on stage. Saying that they were excited was an understatement.

"Hi, Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Hi guys," Carlos said quietly.

"Why are you sad?" James asked.

"I'm scared…"

"Of what? Doing the play?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded his head.

"Don't be, 'cause if you mess this up, and make me look dumb, I won't be your friend anymore!" James screamed. Carlos winced at James's harsh voice. That absolutely did not help. Now there was even more on the line if he screwed up. Santa's naughty list and not being James's friend anymore. That was just too much.

"Okay children!" the director shouted to all the kids "It's time to open the curtains! Places!" he said. James shrieked with excitement and pulled Kendall and Carlos to where they were supposed to stand until their cue.

While they were standing behind the curtain Carlos was chewing on his finger nails. He didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted his daddy and he wanted Sparky to be there.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked up and Kendall and shook his head.

"What if I don't say my line right? Then I'll be on Santa's naughty list and James isn't going to be my friend anymore."

Kendall leaned down and cupped his hands around Carlos's ear. "James is being a giant turd. He's just saying that." He whispered.

"He is?" Carlos asked.

"Yup, he's scared too. You know how he wants to be famous." Kendall said. "I'll be right by your side so you don't mess up."

"Thanks Kendall," Carlos said.

"Santa's workshop scene is next kids. Get ready." the director came by and whispered to them. James started to jump up and down with excitement and clapped his hands happily.

"Oh no!" Carlos exclaimed "I'm gonna die!"

"No you won't," Kendall said and squeezed his shoulder. Carlos took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, like his dad always told him to when he had a temper tantrum or got hurt.

He watched the curtain go down and all the kids in the next scene went on stage. Carlos was reluctant to go but followed James and Kendall anyway. As the curtains started to open he started to freak out on the inside.

The sixth graders playing Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause started off the scene. Kendall handed Carlos the toy train he was supposed to present to "Santa" and gave him an encouraging push forward when his cue came.

"Who's this toy for?" the sixth grader said and grabbed the toy train from Carlos. Suddenly Carlos completely forgot what his line was.

"It… it's for…" he stammered nervously. At that moment Carlos decided he couldn't do it and ran off stage. He went to find a place to be alone and saw a good enough spot in a corner. Carlos ran there, ignoring all the glares and stares from everyone, and curled up there. The director came by to tell him everything was okay.

"What happened out there, Carlos? You did so well in rehearsals." The director said. Carlos muttered something incoherent and turned his head away.

Miguel and Sammy came running through the stage entrance. When they saw Carlos run off stage they left their seats to make sure he was okay.

"You can't be back here. You might distract the children." the director said. He stood up and looked at Miguel.

Miguel gave him an intimidating look. Before he could say anything insulting he felt a tug at his pants. Miguel looked down and saw Carlos was clinging to him. "I'm his brother. I think I'm just going to take him home." He told the director.

"Oh, well that's different then. Take him home if you'd like." The director said. Miguel thanked him and led Carlos out to the car.

The whole way there Carlos cried. Sammy offered to carry Carlos, but he pushed her away. Miguel carried him instead and put him in the car. He felt awful about what happened to Carlos on stage. He wished he was more encouraging for his little brother.

"It's okay, buddy. It happens to everyone. I bet someday you'll be able to go on stage and act like it's no big deal." Miguel said as he started their car.

"Like a little rock star," Sammy added, donning her baby voice.

"No I won't! I'm gonna be a loser on stage forever! And now all of Santa's elves are probably mad at me!" Carlos cried.

"No, they'll probably understand," Miguel said.

"I wanna go home!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I just have to drop of Sammy," Miguel said.

"Do it soon," Carlos whined.

* * *

><p>After Miguel dropped off Sammy they went home. Carlos was still crying and muttering something about Santa hating him for the rest of his life. Miguel sighed in relief when he pulled into the driveway and saw their dad's car was home.<p>

"Come on, kid. Maybe Dad brought home Sparky." Miguel said. He turned off the car and went around to open Carlos's door.

"Sparky?" Carlos exclaimed. He anxiously undid his car seat restraints and dashed into the house.

"Papi! Did you bring home Sparky?" Carlos called through his tears. He went into the house and looked around.

Mr. Garcia was coming down the stair case, dressed in his normal clothes. "What's wrong, Carlos? Shouldn't you be at your play right now?" he asked. Carlos didn't answer him and ran up the stairs. He wanted to see Sparky.

"He got scared and freaked out, Dad. I took him home after he ran off stage." Miguel said while locking the front door.

"Oh…" Mr. Garcia said.

"Sparky!" Carlos screamed through the house. He heard barking coming from his bed room and ran there.

In his room Sparky was sitting on his dog bed, drinking a bowl of water. Sparky still had his police dog vest on. When he saw that Carlos was so sad he tilted his head to the side. Carlos shut the door and sat down on the floor with Sparky.

"Tonight was a disaster, Sparky," Carlos whimpered. Sparky barked. "I got scared on stage and accidently insulted Santa's elves. Now I think I'm on Santa's naughty list for forever." Sparky whined and rested his head on Carlos's lap. Carlos pet Sparky's head thought about the horrors of being on the naughty list. He tried to stop thinking about it but he couldn't.

Carlos sniffled and tried to pull himself together. "But if I am on the naughty list for forever, you'll still be the bestest Christmas present I ever got," Carlos said and nuzzled his face in Sparky's fur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: happy ending ^_^ I loved that. Who saw the pic of Carlos's new puppy, Sydney? I love that she's a German Shepard, like Sparky. It's a kinda a coincidence too. But aww… apparently Stella passed away 8 months ago ='( and she was still a puppy too. I GOTTA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Days til Christmas: 7**


	5. The Truth About Santa

**Tee hee ^_^ I'm adding a special friend in this chapter! I love love love this!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 18, 2003<strong>

"Papi, how much longer do we have to wait until I see Santa?" Carlos asked as he jumped up and down. Mr. Garcia took Carlos to the mall to sit on Santa's lap. They had been standing in line for a half hour and Carlos was restless.

"Mind your arm, chico. You're going to lose your balance with the cast on. You'll see Santa soon." Mr. Garcia said.

"Okay…" Carlos groaned. Carlos looked ahead at the big fat man sitting in the large chair. A toddler was crying on his lap. He wondered why little toddlers and babies sat on Santa's lap before the "big kids", like him, when they couldn't even talk. All they did was cry on his lap and it wasn't fair for the kids how could say what they wanted for Christmas.

Carlos reached into his pocket and fiddled with the sharpie stuffed in it. He was going to ask Santa to sign his cast. He could just picture Santa's smile when he asked him to sign it.

Finally Carlos was next to see Santa. He ran up to the man and was lifted up.

"What's your name little boy?" Santa asked.

"It's Carlos, remember?"

"Oh, ho ho ho, I'm getting so old. I forget all these names." Santa said.

"That's okay, I would too." Carlos said.

"So what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"For Christmas I want a pair of light up shoes, like James has. And Sparky wants a new ball to play with." Carlos said.

"Is Sparky your brother?" Santa asked.

"No. Sparky's my dog. Miguel's my brother, and he wants a shiny watch for Christmas by the way." Carlos said.

"I'll try to get those to them this year." Santa said.

"Yay! Oh, and before I go, can you sign my cast Santa?" Carlos asked and handing him the silver Sharpie.

"Ho ho ho, I'd be glad to," Santa said. He took the Sharpie and sign it as "SANTA CLAUSE" on the blue cast covering Carlos's arm. He finished and capped the marker then posed to take a picture. Finally Carlos jumped down from his lap and walked out of the mall with Mr. Garcia.

* * *

><p>"Hortence!" Kendall shouted as he walked into the locker room at the ice rink with his three friends "Was that seriously you're very first time playing hockey?"<p>

"Yeah…" Hortence said quietly.

"That was good playing! You looked like you were as good as Kendall out there!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Thank you," Hortence said with a smile.

"You're so quiet though. Hockey players have to get really rough and tough if they ever wanna get in the NHL." James said.

"I'll try," Hortence said in a little bit of a louder voice. The four boys set down their duffle bags and took off their helmets, pads, and skates and took a seat on the benches.

Carlos pulled his silver sharpie from his duffle bag and held it in his hand. "Guys, you haven't signed my cast yet," he said.

"Oh yeah," James said. Him, Kendall, and or Hortence all gathered around Carlos and signed the cast.

"Lookie at it," Carlos said "Santa Clause signed it when I went to see him at the mall,"

"No he didn't," Hortence said.

"Yeah he did. See his name is right there on my cast in big letters." Carlos said and pointed to "SANTA CLAUSE" written on his cast.

"He didn't sign it because Santa isn't real. That was a fake Santa in the mall." Hortence said.

"That's not true!" Carlos screamed. Kendall and James both stood back. They didn't like being near Carlos when he was mad.

"Nuh-uh, Santa Clause is a myth. Think about it, no human being can go around the world and give presents to every single kid in one single night. It's impossible!" Hortence claimed. Carlos screamed loudly and shoved Hortence back.

"Santa can do it because he's magical. And it's not to every single kid. It's only the good ones. Not the bad kids like you!"

"Well, there are no such things as flying reindeers either! And if there were, they couldn't carry a really big sleigh, a fat man, and a load of presents."

"I said they're magical!" Carlos screamed.

"Magic isn't real! Only God's magic is real!" Hortence shouted.

James and Kendall stood off to the side, surprised at how loud Hortence's voice was. He hardly ever raised his voice above his "indoor voice". It was starting to scare them a little.

"You're lying! Santa is real! Isn't that right guys?" Carlos exclaimed and looked at James and Kendall. Both of them looked like a couple of deer in the middle of the road. "Well guys?" Carlos said. He crossed his arms and started to tap his foot.

"Actually Carlos…" Kendall started.

"We kinda already new Santa was made up…" James finished.

"Our parents told us both last year. Sorry Carlos." Kendall said.

Carlos screamed loudly and stomped his foot on the floor. "Stop lying! If you keep lying then you'll be off the nice list!"

"Santa really isn't real, Carlos. We're telling you the truth." James said as nicely as he could.

"Shut up! You're just telling me that to be mean!" Carlos screamed as tears ran down his face. "Santa is real. He gives me gifts every year and I can prove it. He may not give you guys presents, but that doesn't mean he's not real! It just means you're bad all year and on his stupid naughty list!" Carlos picked up his duffle bag and stormed out of the locker room.

Carlos ran outside of the ice rink and ran down the street to his house in the snow. He could feel the tears freezing on his face. It was only 5 degrees outside. Carlos was happy that they lived in a small town where everything was within walking distance. He was able to get to his house from the ice rink in five minutes when he ran.

Carlos took his house keys out of his pocket and ran into his house. He slammed the front door shut, which earned his dad's attention.

"Carlos, I told you not to slam the front door like that," Mr. Garcia said. Carlos picked up his head and looked at his daddy sadly. "What's wrong, Son?"

"I was at the ice rink playing hockey with Kendall, James, and Hortence and when we were in the locker room, Hortence told me Santa isn't real. Then I started to get mad at him because he was lying to me. Then James and Kendall backed him up!" Carlos cried.

"Dios Mio, Chico," Mr. Garcia sighed. He pat Carlos's helmet affectionately then said "I think we have to have a little talk,"

"About what?" Carlos asked.

"About Santa Clause,"

Mr. Garcia led Carlos to the kitchen and had him take a seat at the table. He knew that he'd eventually have to tell Carlos that Santa wasn't real, even though he wished he wouldn't have to. From the looks of it, he wouldn't take it as well as Miguel did.

"Carlos, I know that getting present from Santa is your favorite part of Christmas, but eventually that has to stop," Mr. Garcia said calmly.

"Why does it have to stop?" Carlos asked in a high voice.

"Because, son, Santa Clause really isn't real. He's just a fun, holiday character parents tell their kids about to add to the holiday magic." Mr. Garcia said.

Carlos started to cry harder. "But if he's not real, then how come you and Miguel and Mama told me he was! And my teachers said so too!"

"Well, like I said, he's just a fun character,"

"But he gave me all the presents! Remember last year he gave me video games for the Game Boy he gave me the year before that. And the fire truck and the rubber duck and the stuffed bunny?" Carlos shouted.

"I have to show you something. Just sit here a minute." Mr. Garcia said and stood up. Carlos watched as Mr. Garcia went to his room.

Carlos sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve. He heard barking from the floor and looked down. Sparky was standing by his side.

"Sparky, you believe in Santa, don't you?" Carlos asked. Sparky just whimpered and rested his head on Carlos's legs. "But he has to be real…"

Mr. Garcia came out of his bedroom carrying a pile of old receipts. He knew he was going to need proof that he bought those presents for Carlos. "Chico, I have to show you these. All those presents that said they were from Santa were ones I bought for you." He laid the receipts on the table and let Carlos look at them.

Carlos scanned over the receipts from all the various stores. All the receipts were from Mr. Garcia's Christmas shopping trips. All of them had the presents Mr. Garcia bought for him and Miguel, and other relatives, and one present on each were one Carlos thought were from Santa. There was no hiding the fact that they were from his dad because his signature was on all of them, except for one from _Babies R Us_. It had his mom's signature one it.

"That's a lie," Carlos whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Have I ever lied to you, Carlos?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Carlos thought for a moment. His daddy really never lied to him, except about Santa, but now he was telling the truth about Santa. Carlos had no other choice to believe his daddy. Carlos jumped down from his chair and ran to his room. Sparky trotted close behind him all the way to his room.

Mr. Garcia decided he did what he could and to let Carlos have a moment. He'd feel better about it later probably.

* * *

><p>Carlos tried to deny what his friends and dad told him up until Christmas day. He hoped that it was all a lie and that he'd see a present from Santa under the tree, like every Christmas. He was too anxious, when he woke up on Christmas. He didn't even bother to wake up his dad and Miguel. Carlos jumped out of bed, like a ninja, and ran into the den to look for his present from Santa with Sparky.<p>

"Look for Santa's present boy," Carlos said. Sparky started to sniff around the tree while Carlos searched around too.

He checked every present tag twice, and even search in the tree for the present. The more he looked the more hopeless he got. Finally he just gave up on finding the present and sat down on the floor. It didn't feel right not getting a present from Santa Clause. He covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Sparky whimpered for Carlos and brushed up against Carlos and licked him lovingly like a dog does.

Carlos cried there for ten minutes until Miguel and his dad were woken up by his cries. They both ran into the den and found Carlos on the floor bawling his eyes out.

"What's wrong buddy?" Miguel asked.

Carlos sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Santa Clause isn't real…" he cried.

"Ohh… you found out?" Miguel asked.

"I-I guess so…" Carlos said.

"It's okay, Carlos. You don't need Santa to have a good Christmas. You do remember what Christmas is really about?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Jesus's birth?" Carlos said quietly.

"And all you need at Christmas time is family and friends. Remember when you got Sparky for Christmas a few years ago? I don't think I've ever seen you so happy in your life. You'll be just fine without presents from Santa Clause."

Carlos smiled at the memory and pulled Sparky close to him. "That was the bestest Christmas ever," he said and hugged his dog.

"Do you think you'll be okay without Santa?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Carlos said.

"Great, now why don't you open your presents," Mr. Garcia said and handed him a Christmas present.

Carlos smiled and hugged his dad. "I love you Papi," Carlos said.

"I love you too Chico,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, so beautiful =') it's always a sad day when kids find out Santa isn't real, though. I remember when I was first told Santa wasn't real. My bestest friend told me at our kindergarten graduation. I don't remember how Santa even came up because it was May, but she told me he wasn't real. I didn't get mad at her like Carlos got mad at "Hortence" ;) because I was only mad at her for 5 minutes. But anyway, I'm curious, how'd you guys find out Santa wasn't real and how'd you take it? Don't worry, I don't judge.**


	6. Searching for Miguel on Christmas Day

**Okay, there aren't very many days til Christmas and I am not near done with the story. What I think I'm gonna do is just gonna skip to the Christmases with the most significance in the story. If I do that then I'll have about 2 or 3 chapters left to write and I'll get to the point of the story sooner. Just a thought…**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**December 24, 2004**

Carlos lay in his bed with his pillow on his face. He could hear his dad and brother fighting in the other room. They'd started fighting right after they got back from church and had been at it for almost an hour, and frankly, Carlos was tired of it. He thought they fought too much. Families weren't supposed to fight… except for James's family.

Carlos covered his ears to block out the curse words. He didn't even understand why they fought so much. Miguel was always saying how he was a "legal adult" and that he could make his own decisions, but then his dad always said that as long as they lived in his house they'd have to live under his rules. None of it made sense to Carlos. He just wished it'd stop.

The last thing Carlos heard from Miguel was "God, I wish mom was still around!" then front door slammed loudly.

That's when he took the pillow off his face to see what happened. Carlos jumped off his bed and walked into the kitchen where his dad was. Mr. Garcia was muttering something in Spanish under his breath.

"What happened to Miguel?" Carlos asked, peering into the kitchen.

"Miguel decided he wanted to make his own decisions, so I let him. He's an adult now." Mr. Garcia said.

"He's making his own decisions tonight? But tonight is Christmas Eve, and then tomorrow is Christmas. What if he doesn't want to be home for Christmas?" Carlos asked. He felt like he was about to cry.

Mr. Garcia sighed. "How about this, if Miguel doesn't come back before tomorrow morning, or call, I'll start a search for him. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea," Carlos said.

"Alright, now get to bed, Chico. It's almost ten o'clock." Mr. Garcia said. He gave Carlos a pat on the helmet and shoved him lightly out of the kitchen.

"Okay, good night Papi,"

"Night Son,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Carlos woke and jumped out of bed. He sprang onto Miguel's bed, hoping he'd be there. Sadly he wasn't so he rushed into the den to look for him. He wasn't there either so then he checked his dad's room. Nobody was in there either. Carlos scratched his head, puzzled as to where his dad and brother were.

"Dad!" Carlos screamed through the house. He heard Sparky bark from the kitchen so ran to the kitchen. He figured Sparky wanted food.

In the kitchen Sparky was barking at a note on the refrigerator. "What's that boy?" Carlos asked. He took the note down from the fridge and read it.

_Carlos, I went to look for your brother. I'll be back soon. Try to wait for us to get back before opening presents. If you need me, call my cell phone._

_Love Papi_

"Miguel didn't come back?" Carlos asked. Sparky whimpered. "Well we have to find him!" Sparky barked enthusiastically. "But we'll need help. You know, like a search party!"

Carlos put down the note and grabbed the kitchen phone. He called James, Kendall, and Hortence and asked if they could go over for an "emergency friend meeting". Each of them dropped everything they were doing to go over to Carlos's house. The three of them appeared at Carlos's front door in record time.

Carlos answered the door and let them into his house. He had them all sit down on the couch to give them the rundown.

"Last night Miguel and Papi were fighting. I think Miguel was talking about making his own decisions again. He got super mad at my dad and then ran away." Carlos started.

"Did he come back?" James asked.

"Nope, that's why I need your guys' help to find him. Sparky is gonna help to because he's a police dog. I think if he can smell out a gun then he can smell out my brother." Carlos said.

"Isn't it the polices' job to search for missing people and run aways?" Hortence asked.

"Technically, Sparky is a police. He has police dog tags and a vest and everything." Carlos said.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Hortence!" Kendall exclaimed "It's Christmas, the time when you help other people who need help."

"When adults say that, they mean hobos," Logan said.

"Then… Carlos is a hobo today who lost his brother," James said.

"Yeah!" Kendall agreed.

"Fine!" Logan exclaimed

"Good, now first we have to get Sparky's police vest and tags," Carlos said. He ran into his dad's room and grabbed Sparky's vest. It was green and said "Minneapolis Police Dog" on the back. The dog tags were in his dad's chest of drawers in the very top drawer. Carlos had to stand on his toes to reach it. He grabbed the collar and ran back into the living room.

"And we need him to sniff out Miguel's scent too. Kendall, go into mine and Miguel's room and get one of his worn shirts on the floor. His are the big ones, and mine are the littler ones." Carlos said while getting Sparky in his vest.

"Okay," Kendall said. He went down the hall to get the shirt.

Carlos finally got Sparky in his uniform and showed it off to James and Hortence. "Look at how professional he is," Carlos said happily.

"He looks like a superhero. But he'd look better with a bandana on his head." James said. Carlos shook his head.

"Carlos!" Kendall called from the bedroom "I need help!"

"Okay!" Carlos shouted and went into the bedroom, leaving James and Hortence on the couch alone. There was a short silence.

"Hey Hortence," James spoke up. Hortence looked at James and cocked his head a bit. "Wanna know what I know?"

"What do you know?" Hortence asked.

James snickered. "Hortence is a girl name,"

Hortence's face went red. "My parents wanted a girl, okay!" James burst out laughing and rolled onto his back.

"Guys!" Carlos exclaimed as him and Kendall appeared out of the hallway "This is no time for jokes! We have to find my brother!"

Carlos held the t-shirt up to Sparky and let him take in the smell. The dog whimpered and backed up from the shirt. The old black t-shirt had a strong, horrible smell. It was so strong that James and Hortence had to plug their noses all the way from the couch.

"Come on, boy, you have to pick up the smell. Don't you want Miguel to come home?" Carlos asked. Sparky looked at Carlos and took a couple more whiffs of the shirt. Finally he barked, telling them he had the scent, and scratched on the front door.

"He has it!" Carlos exclaimed. The group of 9-year-olds grabbed their winter gear, opened the front door, and followed Sparky outside.

Sparky smelled out Miguel's scent all the way across town. They walked through mud, snow, and slush all the way there. The bitter winter weather was turning all of their faces red. James claimed he lost his nose twenty minutes after they started. He complained about it until Kendall smacked him upside his head.

Hortence went on and on about how they could get frostbite and have to get their limbs amputated. Kendall just told him they'd be fine as long as they had their coats on and to stop whining. Kendall had to remind all of them at that they were on a mission to find Miguel, their friend and babysitter for years.

Sparky finally stopped the boys right in front of a house almost two hours after they started. He barked and directed his nose towards the front door. Carlos took a look at the house and groaned. He knew the house.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"It's _this_ house," Carlos exasperated.

James looked at Carlos funny. "What's wrong with-"

"Oh my gosh!" a girl's voice squealed "Look at you!"

Carlos sighed. He didn't bother to look back. "Sammy…"

Carlos was picked up by Sammy and hugged and squished in her arms. Kendall, James, and Hortence watched him get smothered by the girl. They tried not to laugh at Carlos's displeasure.

"You poor baby! You look so cold!" Sammy exclaimed. Carlos wiggled himself out of her grasp and landed on his feet in the snow.

"We're here to find Miguel. Sparky said he's here." Carlos said.

Carlos gave Sammy an intimidating look. "Miguel isn't here," she said.

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed "Then how come Sparky smelled him here?"

"Yeah! He's a police dog! He can smell _anything_!" Kendall added.

The four boys all gave Sammy intimidating looks and waited for her to answer. She didn't have to answer, though, because Miguel came out to the front yard in his pajamas.

"Who's out there, Sammy?" he asked as he jogged out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the boys standing outside. "Oh God…"

"Yeah, you're in big trouble Mister," Carlos said.

"W-H-how'd you boys even find me?" Miguel asked. All four boys pointed to Sparky. "Gee, thanks a lot boy," Sparky whimpered and covered his face with his paw.

"You boys should be getting home. Your parents probably concerned about you." Miguel said.

"Then… you should take us home. And then come home." Carlos said.

Miguel dug around in his coat pocket for his car keys. "I'll take you boys home, but then I'm coming back home,"

"No!" Carlos screamed and stomped his foot in the snow. "We came here to look for you and make sure you come home. So now you have to come home, even if you do hate Papi."

Everyone was silent. Carlos kept giving Miguel an intimidating stare. Finally Miguel gave in. "Fine, I'll go home," he said.

The four boys cheered happily and high-fived each other while Miguel got his jeep that was hidden on the side of the house. Miguel slowly pulled into the street and had all the boys get into the car.

Miguel took a half hour to drop James, Hortence, and Kendall off at their homes then drove home with Carlos. The ride was quiet and awkward. Carlos quit fiddling for a second and caught a glimpse of Miguel's face in the rear view mirror.

"Why'd you run away?" Carlos asked.

"It's not running away when you're an adult," Miguel said.

"Don't do it anymore, okay?"

"Fine, I won't do it anymore," Miguel said. Carlos looked at Sparky behind him, in the back of the car. Sparky was fast asleep.

Miguel pulled into the garage of their house. Both boys got out and Carlos went to get Sparky from the back.

Carlos walked Sparky into the house and they went to the kitchen. Carlos picked up the phone and called his dad. He told his dad that they could stop looking because Miguel was home.

Carlos didn't say much to Miguel while they waited for Mr. Garcia to come home. The only thing Miguel said to Carlos was "Why is my t-shirt on the floor" and Carlos explained to him. Miguel locked himself up in their room until their dad came home.

When their dad came home the front door swung open and a gush of freezing cold wind came into the house. The wind picked up a lot since they got home. Mr. Garcia quickly closed the door and hung up his coat.

"Hi, Dad," Carlos said.

Mr. Garcia looked into the living room and saw Carlos sitting on the couch with a present in his lap, ready to be opened, and Sparky by his side. It was a sweet sight.

"Where's your brother?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"In our room,"

Mr. Garcia disappeared in the hall and then reappeared seconds later with Miguel. He motioned for Miguel to sit on the couch with Carlos. Miguel took a seat and then they were struck with questions from their dad.

Mr. Garcia asked how Miguel got home, why Carlos did something like going taking his friends from their families on Christmas morning, why Miguel ran away to Sammy's, and what they were thinking. He wasn't too pleased with the answers. After questions, he gave them a good long lecture. Finally the family got around to opening presents at around 3:00. Then they had their traditional Christmas dinner and they pretended nothing happened.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Geez, that was hard. I'm not very fond of this chapter. What do you think?**


	7. Strange Man Over the Fence

**I've decided to skip a few Christmases. This Christmas is gonna be the most significant Christmas in the whole story and the chapter I've been building up to the whole time. For those of you who are criers, I suggest keeping a box of tissues with you for these chapters. Even if you aren't a crier I suggest it. Some serious stuff is gonna happen…**

* * *

><p><strong>November 27, 2009<strong>

Carlos smiled excitedly as he crossed out another day on his calendar. Thanksgiving passed and he was getting excited for Christmas. He was hoping to make it five good Christmases in a row.

Carlos wouldn't be one to argue that most of the Christmases he's had were pretty bad ever since his mom died. But the last few were normal and nice. After the Christmas Miguel ran away Christmas became his favorite holiday again. Everything was starting to go right on Christmas.

Sparky came running into the room covered in snow falling off of his tan fur. He barked a couple of times to get Carlos's attention. Carlos capped his Sharpie and looked at Sparky. His eyes widened.

"Is it snowing?" Carlos asked. He went to his windows and pulled aside the curtains. He jumped up and down when he saw that it was snowing outside. Snow was coming down hard and the yard was already at least a foot deep. "Let's go play in it!" Carlos exclaimed.

Carlos and Sparky ran to the hall closet. Carlos grabbed his heavy winter coat, snow boots, helmet, and gloves. He put all his snow gear on but before he opened the door he cleared his throat.

"Miguel!" he shouted "Want to come outside with me?"

"No, buddy, I'm doing something," Came Miguel's muffled response from down stairs. Carlos huffed. He hated how Miguel was so busy with college. College was something Carlos was not looking forward to.

"If you're going outside, Chico, make sure the door is closed all the way," Mr. Garcia shouted from the kitchen.

"Kay!" Carlos called. He opened the door and a violent gust of wind hit his face. He walked against the wind and shut the door behind Sparky. Carlos looked around at the backyard, surveying the premises.

"Think there's enough snow for an igloo, Sparky?" Carlos asked. Sparky barked a few times and wagged his tail. "I think so too,"

Carlos hopped off the porch and landed knee deep into the snow. He picked a handful of snow up to make sure it was sticky snow. He smiled when he unraveled his fist and the snow was stuck together perfectly.

"This'll be perfect for making an igloo," Carlos said to Sparky. Carlos and Sparky ran, or rather stumbled, through the snow. Carlos surveyed the yard, trying to decide on where the best spot to build an igloo would be. Eventually he decided on the usual spot his builds his igloos and got started.

After four hours of being outside, he finished his igloo. He made sure the igloo was completely sturdy and big enough for him and Sparky to crawl in. The igloo was so big he had to build the top of it from the inside. The walls were at least five inches thick. After Carlos finished the igloo he stared at it with admiration.

"Some of our best work, don't you think Sparky?" Carlos asked. Sparky wagged his tail back and forth and jumped around in the snow playfully. Carlos laughed and jumped around with Sparky for a few minutes. Suddenly Sparky stopped jumping around.

"What's wrong boy?" Carlos asked. Sparky was looking straight at the fence on the other side of the yard. Things were silent. Carlos could hear grunting and cursing coming from the other side. He felt scared.

Carlos looked down at Sparky. The dog had a vicious look on his face. When he growled his sharp teeth showed. He'd never seen Sparky look like that before.

"Sparky, what's happening?" Carlos whispered. Sparky didn't move. He stood there with the vicious look on his face. Suddenly Sparky started to bark loudly and ferociously. Carlos felt like something bad was going to happen. Quickly he crawled into his igloo and hid there. He looked out of the entrance of the igloo where he could see Sparky's feet. They didn't stay there long. Soon Sparky had taken off to the fence probably. Carlos couldn't tell.

He could hear Sparky's loud barking from inside the igloo. Soon he heard a man's voice, cursing at Sparky. It wasn't a familiar voice. He didn't know if it was a stranger in his yard or if Hortence's voice finally got deeper, but Hortence wasn't one to come over the backyard fence like that. Plus, Sparky knew Logan and wouldn't bark at him like that.

Carlos stayed put in his igloo because Sparky's barking and strange cursing man didn't make it sound like it was safe to come out. He heard the strange man scream in pain then Sparky yelp. Carlos almost ran out there to see if Sparky was okay, but didn't.

"Chico, what's going on out here," Carlos heard his dad stay as the door slid open. Again, Carlos almost ran out of the igloo. He was scared, and when he was scared his dad always made him feel safer.

More yelling and barking was heard. Carlos whimpered and covered his ears to block it all out. Everything felt wrong. He didn't even know what was happening. All he knew was that there was a strange sounding man outside, his dog was barking savagely at the strange man, and his dad was probably scared too. He wished that it was Hortence outside his igloo. Now would've been a fantastic time for Hortence to _finally_ hit puberty.

Carlos jumped and took his hands off his ears when he heard a gun go off. He whimpered and pulled his knees to his chest.

Finally the gun sounds stopped and so did Sparky's barking. Carlos didn't dare come out of his igloo though. He was too scared to come out. He didn't know if everyone was dead or just quiet or what.

"Carlos, are you out here?" he heard his dad call. Carlos took a deep, calming breath and crawled out of his igloo. He saw his dad standing in the snow with one of his pistols in his hand. Miguel was by the door. He looked shocked and scared.

"I'm here Dad," Carlos said. His voice was shakier than he thought it would be.

"Dios Mio, Son, get in the house quickly," Mr. Garcia said. Carlos ran into the house. His dad was right behind him trying to get Sparky in the house.

As soon as Carlos was in the house he tried to take off all of his winter gear. Miguel helped him.

"Are you okay, kid?" Miguel asked.

"No, I don't even know what happened. All I know is that Sparky and me were making and igloo then someone climbed over the fence and I hid in the Igloo. Then Sparky started to bark and I guess Dad came out with one of his guns." Carlos said.

Miguel pulled Carlos into a brotherly hug. He could feel Carlos shaking.

"Geez, kid, that guy really scared you, didn't he?" Miguel said.

"You'd be scared too if you were innocently making an igloo then some guy jumped over your fence and your dog started barking like a crazy phyco dog! I don't even know who jumped our fence. He yelled at Sparky and said bad words and I didn't notice his voice. At first I thought Hortence just hit puberty, but Sparky loves Hortence and Hortence told me, Kendall, and James to quit climbing his fence so he wouldn't climb ours like that!" Carlos said.

"It's alright kid," Miguel said.

Mr. Garcia struggled to get Sparky through the door. Sparky was still barking and growling even though Mr. Garcia said it was safe to stop. He pulled Sparky by the collar into the house and slid the door closed.

"Are you alright, Carlos?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"I'm fine," Carlos said. Mr. Garcia lifted Carlos's head and inspected his face.

"What happened out there?" Mr. Garcia asked. Carlos explained what just happened to his dad. His dad looked at him, concerned, and kept checking his body for any scars or wounds of any kind.

"Boys, go sit in the den for a minute," Mr. Garcia said. Carlos and Miguel obeyed and walked into the other room while their dad went upstairs.

Miguel and Carlos sat there quietly for a minute. Neither of them really knew what to say. Carlos reached over and grabbed the blanket sitting on the arm of the couch. He wrapped it around his body and shivered.

"You're really shook up," Miguel stated.

"I know. That was freaky." Carlos said.

"You were lucky Sparky was out there with you," Miguel said. Carlos nodded and looked into the other room. Sparky was still sitting by the glass door, looking for the guy who jumped their fence.

"Heal Sparky," Carlos heard his dad say from the other room. He watched as his dad put on Sparky's police dog vest and collar.

"Why are you putting Sparky's police uniform on, Papi?" Carlos asked.

"I have to head down to work now. Carlos, don't go outside for now, alright?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"But why?" Carlos asked.

"Because that man could come back. I want both of you boys to stay in the house while Officer Knight and I are working on finding that man." Mr. Garcia said.

"But Dad-"

"Carlos, don't argue with me." Mr. Garcia warned as he grabbed Sparky's leash. "I'll be back in a little bit boys," he said. Carlos listened to Mr. Garcia's footsteps up the stairs. He crossed his arms and started to pout. He hated staying inside.

"Relax, Carlos, it's probably going to be for a few days. Dad and the other cops will find the man and put him on parole or something. No need to pout." Miguel said. He stood up and went up the stairs leaving Carlos on the couch.'

"You better be right Miguel!" Carlos exclaimed. He spread his body across the couch and turned on the TV since there was nothing better to do now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas Eve. I'm probably gonna have the last chapter but tomorrow or the day after. Hope I didn't jinx that…**


	8. Hard Decision

**Warning: This chapter may contain cheesy family/friendship moments. This chapter will be sad. Tears and sorrow may occur. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 2009<strong>

The case on who climbed over the Garcia's fence that day turned out to be one of the biggest cases in Minneapolis. The man was the same man that killed Sylvia Garcia. After hearing that bit of information, Mr. Garcia was on the case almost 24/7, and he told Miguel and Carlos to stay in the house when they weren't at school. Mr. Garcia even taught Miguel to use a gun in case of an emergency.

The whole case was crazy. The man on the rampage was named Robert Drew. He killed over 30 people in the U.S and was one of the most wanted criminals in America. While the Minneapolis police department was working the case, three people had been killed, including Kendall's dad. It was very sad for everyone.

Carlos lay on his stomach, on the floor, spinning his helmet around. He was just plain board. He finished his homework, he couldn't go outside, there was nothing on TV, and Sparky was doing police work. In the past month Sparky hadn't been home much at all. His dad took him to work every day, and since his dad was staying at work more, so was Sparky, and frankly, he was starting to miss Sparky something awful.

Carlos perked up when he heard the front door open. That meant his dad was home, and if his dad was home Sparky was home!

"Carlos, come here son," Mr. Garcia called.

Carlos grabbed his helmet from the floor and placed it on his head. He ran up the stairs and to the front door. His dad was standing there, but he looked kinda somber.

"What's wrong Dad?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, come out to the car," Mr. Garcia said.

"Okay…" Carlos said hesitantly. It was strange of his dad to not say _hi_ like he normally did when he got home.

Carlos slipped on his boots and walked outside into the snow. Mr. Garcia was unlocking the door to the Jeep. Carlos got into the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt while his dad got the car started and backed out of the driveway in a hurry. Carlos turned his head when he heard a whimper coming from the back.

Carlos looked over his seat and saw Sparky lying in the back of the car. The poor dog's eyes were blood shot and he was sprawled across the back seat. Sparky looked like he was in serious pain.

"What's wrong with Sparky, Dad?" Carlos asked nervously.

"The guy we were chasing had a gun and aimed it right at him. There's a bullet somewhere around his stomach. I'm surprised it didn't kill him." Mr. Garcia said.

"What?" Carlos screamed.

"Carlos, don't yell,"

"But, Dad, is Sparky going to be okay?"

"We're going to take him to the vet to make sure, okay? Just sit tight." Mr. Garcia said.

Carlos looked in the back seat where the German Shepard was lying. He felt like he was going to burst into tears. Seeing Sparky like that was right. He looked like he was in really bad shape.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why we're going to take him to the veterinarian. Keep your head up, Chico." Mr. Garcia told him. Carlos nodded and turned away from Sparky. It was hard to keep his head up, especially when Sparky was whimpering so loudly, but he kept quiet until they got to the vet.

Mr. Garcia pulled into a parking spot at the pet hospital and they got out of the car. Carlos stood by as Mr. Garcia lifted Sparky out of the car. Carlos looked in awe at how strong his daddy was. Sparky was a big dog, but then again, Mr. Garcia was a big man.

Carlos gasped in shock when he saw a puddle of blood on the car's back seat. He didn't notice that before. It made him want to bend over and hurl.

They rushed into the building and Mr. Garcia talked to the receptionist while Carlos took a seat in a chair. Carlos couldn't take his eyes off his dog. Sparky was always barking and playing around. He got hurt a couple of times over the years, but nothing as bad as taking a bullet.

A couple of vets came into the room and took Sparky from Mr. Garcia. Not even Carlos could help but smile at how much the vet was like the people doctor. The doctors dressed the same and it was designed the same way too. It was pretty amusing.

"Dad, what'd the doctor say?" Carlos asked when he saw his dad come towards him.

"They're going to take a look at Sparky. I have to get back to work. Do you want to stay here?" Carlos nodded. "Okay, I'll come back after my shift. Call me on your phone if you hear anything."

"I will," Carlos said. Mr. Garcia smiled and ruffled Carlos's hair. He left after that.

Carlos sighed and slumped in his chair. He figured he'd be there for a while. He took a look at the clock and saw it was almost 6:00. It was pretty late. He'd call Miguel, but he knew Miguel was in the middle of a class. Time was going by so slowly.

Carlos reached into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate. Kendall was calling. He needed someone to talk to so he answered.

"Hi," Carlos said.

"Hey 'Los, what's up?" Kendall said cheerfully.

"I'm waiting at the vet,"

"What for? What'd Sparky do?"

"Something happened to him while he was on duty. My dad dropped me and Sparky off at the vet so now I'm waiting."

"What happened?"

Carlos thought for a minute. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say. "A bullet's stuck in him," he found himself saying. There was a silence. Carlos felt butterflies in his stomach.

"That's funny Carlos, but don't scare me like that," Kendall told him. Carlos felt like crying again.

"It's not a joke, Kendall! The guy my dad has been after for weeks shot my dog!" Carlos stopped. People were starting to stare. "I'm waiting to hear something now." He said in a lower voice.

"You're seriously waiting at the pet hospital alone? Do you want me to go there with you?" Kendall offered.

"Can you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit," Kendall said.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, buddy. I'll be there in a few minutes. Talk to you then." Kendall said.

"Bye," Carlos said. He hung up his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.

Carlos glanced at the clock again. The time was getting pretty close to 6:30. It felt strange to be alone in a big waiting room. Carlos could handle being alone at his house or in a classroom, but sitting by himself with people he didn't know felt unpleasantly awkward.

It felt like it was taking Kendall forever to get to the veterinarian's building. Carlos noticed him outside the doors. Kendall was riding his bike too fast again. As always, he stopped too suddenly and toppled over the handles. He heard Kendall crash into something, probably other bikes. The people in the waiting room noticed and watched to see what was going on. Carlos perked up when he saw James and Hortence stop on their bikes, slowly. They helped Kendall up off the floor then the three boys ran into the building.

"Carlos!" James shouted upon entering the building "Did Sparky really get shot?"

"Yeah…" Carlos said quietly.

"Is he going to be okay? Did the vet tell you anything yet?" Hortence asked.

"No, I think they're still looking at Sparky," Carlos said.

"How long does it take to look at a bullet?" James asked impatiently as they all took a seat. "I mean you look at the bloody spot, see the bullet, call it a problem and fix it. It doesn't take this long to see that it's a problem. Just operate on the thing!"

"Thing?" Carlos chocked a sob.

Logan and Kendall both hit James's arms. They gave him glares. Neither of them were the least bit impressed.

"_Shut up_ James! You're not helping!" Hortence exclaimed.

"Sparky isn't a thing," Carlos said quietly, looking into James eyes. Carlos's sad puppy eyes were killing all of them.

"Dude, you know I didn't mean it like that," James said "I just got kinda excited, you know?"

"Don't call Sparky a thing anymore. He's not a thing. He's my best friend." Carlos told him.

"I won't say it anymore. I promise. I swear I didn't mean it." James said genuinely.

Carlos looked down at the floor and shrugged. He knew James didn't mean it. James hardly ever means anything he says.

"It's alright, dude," Carlos said.

"I bet Sparky will be fine," Kendall assured Carlos.

"Are you guys going to stay with me?" Carlos asked.

James, Hortence and Kendall looked at Carlos. He was giving them his puppy dog look again. They did have the heart to leave the kid alone, scared to death about his dog, even if they wanted to.

"Yeah, we're going to stay with you," Kendall said. Carlos smiled and their long wait started.

They sat in the waiting room together for two hours. They didn't talk much to each other. There was too much tension and anxiety. Carlos was worried about Sparky and the boys were worried about Carlos. Almost the whole time Carlos stared off into space. He had a dark gloomy look on his face that they'd never seen before. It worried them.

Finally a vet came to talk to them. She told them that Sparky has a bullet stuck in his abdomen and it was causing him a great deal of pain. That was all they'd let the boys know. If they wanted to hear anything more, Mr. Garcia would have to be there.

"What now?" James asked.

"I'm going to call Papi. Maybe his shift is over by now." Carlos said as he pulled out his phone.

"But aren't cops always busy?" James asked.

"My dad'll stop for me. This is a family emergency." Carlos said. He pressed the phone to his ear and shushed his friends.

Mr. Garcia picked up and Carlos went outside to talk to him. Kendall, James and Hortence stayed behind.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Carlos act so mature before in my life," Logan said.

"Well, he's really close to Sparky. He got Sparky as a Christmas present after his mom died. Sparky was, like, the only thing that made him happy for a while." James said.

"I wonder what will happen if Sparky dies," Kendall said.

Logan shushed them as Carlos walked back into the waiting room. "You guys can go now if you want to. My dad is going to be here in five minutes."

"Well, we can stay here if you want us to," Hortence said.

"No, you guys should go home now. You've all probably missed dinner. I feel bad." Carlos said.

"Alright, tell us if you hear anything," Kendall said. He picked up his jacket from the chair and walked out the door with James and Hortence, leaving Carlos by himself.

Soon Mr. Garcia came through the front doors and walked up to the front desk. Carlos watched from his chair as Mr. Garcia talked to the receptionist for a few minutes. He was about to stand up and go talk too when his dad turned around and came towards him.

"Come on, Carlos, we have to go talk to the vet," Mr. Garcia said.

Carlos started to panic on the inside as he followed his dad down the hall. He knew from experience that "talking" to people always meant trouble. If the teacher wanted to "talk", then you either got a bad grade on a test or got caught. If a girl wanted to "talk" then it was goodbye. If parents wanted to "talk" then something was going to change. There was just no winning with "talking". That's one of the reasons why Carlos liked Sparky so much. He didn't talk. All he did was run and play around. He was a bubbly dog.

Carlos and Mr. Garcia walked into an office where the vet was sitting at her desk. "Take a seat, please," she said. They did so.

"What's wrong with Sparky?" Carlos asked immediately.

"Well, it seems that the bullet in Sparky's abdomen is stuck in there," The vet said sliding a couple of x-rays towards them. Carlos picked one up and held it up to the light. The bullet was in the middle of his abs and close to his heart. It was really in there too.

"When are you going to take it out? I mean you look at the bloody spot, see the bullet, call it a problem and fix it. It doesn't take this long to fix the problem. Just operate on my dog." Carlos said impatiently.

"Chico…" Mr. Garcia hissed.

"That is the problem though," the vet said "The bullet is causing him a great deal of pain because it's too deep in him. An operation would be useless. The best thing to do is to put Sparky to sleep."

Carlos stood out of his chair so quickly that it tipped the chair he was sitting in over. "NO!" He screamed "Don't put Sparky to sleep!"

"Carlos!" Mr. Garcia snapped. "Can you give us a minute, Doctor?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead," she said.

Mr. Garcia ushered Carlos out into the hallway. By now tears were coming from Carlos's eyes. He didn't want Sparky to die.

"I don't want to put down Sparky, Papi. Can't the vet do something?" Carlos pleaded.

"I know you don't want to put him down, but the doctors can't do anything. You love Sparky don't you?" Carlos nodded "Then you have to choose what's best for your dog. You can decide not to put him to sleep, but he'll be in pain and hardly be able to move, and he might pass on in his sleep sooner or later. Or you can choose to put him to sleep and take him out of his misery. I want you to choose what you think will be best for Sparky."

Carlos nodded and wiped his face. He headed back into the vets office. The vet was looking at a clipboard on her desk. She looked up when she saw Carlos and his dad walk back in.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked Carlos.

"I guess we have to put him to sleep," Carlos said quietly. After he said it he wished he could take it back, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted what was best for his dog even though it made him feel sick.

"Okay then, I'll get everything ready," the vet said. She stood up and took he clip board with her.

"Wait!" Carlos said before the vet left the room "Can I see Sparky before you kill him?"

"Sure, he's right through that door," she pointed to the door on the right.

"Thank you," Mr. Garcia said then went in the room with Carlos.

The door led to a large, white room. Sparky was lying on top of an operating table. The poor dog's eyes were still blood shot and he had a bandage around his waist. Sparky looked at Carlos and he whimpered.

"Sparky…" Carlos whispered. He ran to Sparky and gave him the best hug he could. Sparky smelled of blood and sweat. Carlos could've cared less though. "I'm gonna miss you boy. I don't wanna put you to sleep, but I have to. I'm sorry."

"You're doing the right thing for him though, Carlos. I'm glad you made the right decision." Mr. Garcia said. He pet Sparky's head softly.

"The right decision is so hard though," Carlos said. His voice was hoarse and scratchy. He was trying hard not to cry. He didn't like crying in public.

"It's going to be okay. Just think, Sparky will be in doggy heaven with all the other dogs. He'll be happy."

"I-I guess so," Carlos hiccupped.

There was a knock on the door. Carlos and Mr. Garcia turned around and saw the vet come into the room. She was carrying a tray of shots. Carlos's stomach twisted in knots. Shots seemed like such a horrible way to kill a pet.

"Are you going to kill Sparky now?" Carlos asked.

"If you're ready," the vet said.

"Yeah," Carlos said hesitantly "I'm ready. Go ahead." He kissed Sparky's head one more time then walked towards the door.

"Where are you doing, Son?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"I can't watch," He said quietly before leaving the room.

Carlos stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket and walked down the hallway. He watched the colored tile squares on the floor as he walked. He didn't even notice he was crying until he sat down in the waiting room. He couldn't believe Sparky was going to die. He hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2009<strong>

Carlos was depressed ever since Sparky died. He cried every night for a week after Sparky was put down. He refused to go to school for a week. Every day that week Carlos wouldn't go to school, James, Kendall, and Logan would go over to his house to make him feel better. To no avail though.

On Christmas morning Carlos didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't race out of his bedroom to wake Miguel and his dad up in a very violent and merciless way. He didn't feel like it. Instead he stayed in his bed with his blankets over his head. Out of all the terrible Christmases he'd been through this one without Sparky was the worst.

Mr. Garcia decided to pick up a present from under the tree and give it to Carlos in bed.

"Chico, don't you want to open a present?" Mr. Garcia asked as he entered the bedroom. Miguel followed behind to attempt to cheer up Carlos.

"No, I'm too sad," Carlos murmured into his pillow.

"Come on, I think you'll really like this present. I tried to get you a special present this year." Mr. Garcia said.

"Come on, kid," Miguel added.

Carlos peeked out from his blanket and reached out for the present and unwrapped it under the covers. Miguel and Mr. Garcia watched from the side, hoping that present would get him out of bed.

"Papi…" Carlos whimpered from under the covers. He pushed off the blankets and reached to give his dad a hug.

"What'd you get?" Miguel asked.

Carlos pulled away from his dad and held up a mold of Sparky's paw print. The paw print was molded into a white circle of clay and his name was carved above the paw print. On the back a picture of Sparky was taped. He looked bold in his police vest and collar.

"Wow," Miguel said.

Carlos sniffled and grabbed a roll of tape from his bedside table. He taped the picture of Sparky to his wall and the paw print mold next to it. He sat there starring at them both. The memories that were coming back to him made him happy. It was bittersweet.

"Carlos?" Mr. Garcia brought him back to reality. Carlos turned around and looked at him. "Are you up for opening presents?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad," he said. He got out of bed and went to the den to open up presents.

Carlos wasn't sure if Sparky's death would make him sad forever or not. He didn't feel like being sad about it anymore. He still loved Sparky to bits though. The more the thought about it the happier he was with his choice to put Sparky down. He didn't want Sparky to suffer with a bullet in his abdomen. That'd be worse than Sparky being dead. As long as Sparky was happy, he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! The End! And only 2 days after Christmas! Geez, it's over 3,000 words long. I loved it though ^_^**

**I hope everyone had a merry Christmas (or Hanukkah. You know who you are) My Christmas was fantastic if you're wondering. Family time it fun ^_^**


End file.
